Evicted
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: When she had no where to go, his couch was always open. But what happens when his couch isn't there anymore? Christian/OC


**A/N- KAIIIITTTT! This is just a story to tell..and show...you how much I hate you and Ledgeacy. I hope we never speak again because I secretly hate you! **

**But on the bright side of things, I didn't make you a _total_ bitch in this!**

* * *

"Wait! Come on James! I won't throw objects at my neighbors again."

"You said that last time, Kaitlyn. I need you out by the end of the week. Sorry."

James walked away from the open door and disappeared down the steps. Kait stood there a moment before slamming the door shut.

"Fuck!" She sat down on the couch and dialed a familiar number.

She had a problem. She knew she did. It wasn't her fault, though. People pissed her off and she sometimes got violent. She didn't see why eviction was the first choice. Didn't people believe in second chances? Apparently not.

"Hel—hold on—OSCY GET DOWN FROM THERE. Sorry. Hi."

"Is this a bad time, Jay?"

"Kait? Hey! No, not a bad time. Oscar was climbing on the counter again."

"How odd. Are you doing anything next week?"

"The couch is free, Kait." She smiled. He doesn't even ask her what she did this time.

Four days later, Kait made the move to Jay's place. It had to be the fifth time that year. It seemed like a reoccurring event. They had only known each other two years. They weren't really the best of friends, but over time they became comfortable with each other. They met accidentally at the pet store. Jay was stumbling out the door with cat toys and cat food piled up so high he could hardly see. Kait was entering the store to buy her two pet turtles, Patrick Bailey and Lima Weed, food. He ran into her and knocked her down. He insisted on buying her coffee as his way of apologizing, and the rest his history.

"I'll be gone Tuesday through Friday." Kait shrugged. She figured that. He was a wrestler, and wrestlers tended to travel.

"I should be out of here by next week."

"And back by...the end of the month? Why don't you just take the spare bedroom?" He had been trying to get her to just move into his spare bedroom for months. For some reason, she wouldn't agree to it.

"Then what will be your dance studio?" She joked, remembering back to the time she caught him dancing in the bedroom.

"Don't start on that again. If you change your mind while I'm gone, feel free to move in."

"I prefer your couch."

"I prefer being able to sit on my couch in the morning."

"I can leave..."

"No."

"I'll only be here a few days. I'll be gone by the time you get back from the road."

She didn't lie. She was gone when he returned Friday afternoon. He found a note she left, thanking him for letting her stay there and eating his food. He smiled, and put the notes with the other ones she has written him in the past. She cleaned up for him, did his laundry, and groomed his cats.

Kait found an apartment in little time. It wasn't hard at all. All you had to do was lie on the application and put down fake references that lived in other states. No landlord was going to waste money calling another state. Her plan never failed.

"Please explain why you don't just take Jay up on his offer?" Sunny couldn't understand why Kait was being this way. She had issues, obviously.

"It'd be awkward. I stay there when he's on the road."

"You two have a fucked up relationship." Mack spoke up.

"We don't have a relationship!"

"Duh. You're a commitment phobia freak."

"Thanks, Sunny."

"Anytime bitch."

"For real. Come on Kait. He's rich. He's hot. He's rich. His neighbor's nice."

"You're only saying that because you're fucking his neighbor." It was true. Mack met Jay's neighbor, Adam, and the two hit it off right away.

"Not the point. The point is you need a stable place to live, and Jay would never throw you out." Sunny nodded her head in agreement with Mack's words. Mack always was the smart one out of the three. Graduated college, used her potential and all that shit.

"I don't want that to be the only thing I ever benefit from moving in with him. That's selfish."

"That wouldn't be the only thing!" Sunny now had something constructive to say. For once.

"Name another."

"You got to meet Jericho through him!" Kait groaned. There was no one else on the Earth she hated more than Chris Jericho. He hated her too. She knew him for what he really was; a cross dressing, cock loving, man seeking, whore.

"Highlight of my fucking life."

"Just think about it. You need a stable place to stay."

"I'll think about it."

All three knew she wouldn't.

Two weeks later, Kait was standing in the parking lot of her new apartment, screaming at the guy in front of her. He took her parking spot. She wouldn't have even cared if he wouldn't have been a dick about it.

"Larry must have been high when he rented to you." The guy mumbled as he walked away. Larry was the landlord. Larry contacted Kait the next day.

"It's the third complain in the past week. You need to be out by Sunday."

"Larry! He took my spot. Evict him!"

"He's lived here eight years. You've been here almost a month."

"All men are dicks." Kait went to her apartment and began to pack. She didn't wait too long before calling Jay.

No answer.

She tried again an hour later.

No answer.

One more time that night.

No answer.

"What the fuck Jay. It's Friday. Your night with the cats. Where the hell are you?" Kait hung up the phone again, deciding to just to make a surprise visit to his house.

When she pulled up to his house, all of her belongings in the back of her car, she noticed there were lights on in his house, so he must be home.

She knocked on the door.

"Jay?" She yelled. A few moments later, the door opened.

"Kait? You just left here three weeks ago. Miss me?" He joked.

"Terribly. Can I stay here?" The smile from his face fell.

"Oh, uhh, well..." She caught on to his hesitation.

"I get it. It's fine. There's a girl here. I can go stay with Mack or Sunny and listen to them have sex all night...not with each other...with their boyfriends. Okay, yeah." Kait began to ramble.

"Whoa, slow down. There's no girl here."

"So you just don't want me to stay? You should have told me this before."

"Kait, stop! It's none of that. My couch won't be here for three days." Jay explained.

"...Why?"

"I'm getting new furniture, and they took my couch earlier. I'm getting the floors cleaned. I figured it'd be just me here, and there's a chair for me to sit on."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Can I stay in the spare room? Just for a night?"

"Um, well, I kind of put everything from the living room in there so the floors could be redone."

"Right." She wanted to cry. Where the hell was she supposed to go now?

"I'm just going to go..." She began to turn around until his arm stopped her.

"You can stay in my room. I'll sleep on the floor or something. Maybe go room with Jericho."

"He'll rape you."

"At least you'll be sleeping comfortably." He joked.

"How about you take the bed, since you're the big bad wrestler, and I'll take the floor?" Kait pushed past him in the doorway and sat her bag full of clothes down on the floor. The two big lounge rooms were empty, minus one chair. Wow, Jay wasn't lying.

"Kait, I wrestle with a midget. I don't need that much rest. You take the bed." The image of Jay rolling around a wrestling ring with a midget had Kait laughing hysterically.

"I'd rather just take the floor!" Kait insisted.

"Okay, how about this; we share the bed for three days, then after everything is out of the spare room, we move you in there. Permanently."

"What if I become so attached to your bed that I don't want the guest bed?"

"Then I'll take the guest room and you can keep mine."

"But your room isn't big enough for all my stuff."

"I'll give you the hall closet."

"I'd be tempted to decorate these bare walls."

"I'd buy you the paint."

"I'd fight with Jericho everyday."

"I'll videotape it."

"I'll take you up on your offer."

"I'm glad. It's about time."

She didn't even realize what she had said until it slipped out. In between the playful banter, something clicked inside her head. She was sick of moving. She wouldn't mind being his roommate. Or bedmate for three days. Or years.

Three days can go by very quick when you actually have something to do with your time. It's not like her job took up much time. She did it all on the computer anyway. But for the past three days, she'd been decorating Jay's walls, and picking out furniture with him. The first night sharing a bed was a bit awkward, but they soon worked out a system. Kait got the left side of the bed, and Jay got the right. Felix slept under the blankets near Jay, and Oscar slept near Kait. The other cats were situated throughout the bedroom.

On the fourth night, when she was finally in her own room, she found herself being unable to sleep. Just when she was about to give up, a knock sounded at her door. She got up, turned on the light, and opened it, revealing Jay standing there with Oscar.

"He's having a terribly time sleeping without you." Kait smiled and took the cat.

"Aw, Oscy, you can sleep with me tonight. Thanks, Jay. Night." She started to shut her door but his arm stopped her.

"He's not the only one who's having a hard time sleeping without you."

"Felix too?"

"Not quite." Kait turned around and walked to her bed.

"If you're coming in, turn the light off and shut the door, Jay. You know I can't sleep with a light on."

Jay smirked, and turned off the light, tripping as he stepped towards her bed.


End file.
